Strangers In Paris
by CharleyPaige
Summary: 'He took a few more steps towards her, until his face were merely inches away from hers. "You still haven't answered my question. Fraulein. Are you here… Alone?"' During their honeymoon, Maria and Georg attend a party. However, mingling with the other guests is the last thing on Georg's mind. Champagne is flowing freely, and the newlyweds are feeling mischievous.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ May_ I take the opportunity to thank you lovely lot for reading and/or reviewing my story 'Number Twelve'. You're great!_

_This little story has been sitting in my computer for a while now and this idea just kept coming to me until I just had to write it. The rating is due to change to an M with future chapters and things will be getting steamy between our favourite pair so if that sort of thing isn't for you, you have been warned. This is a comfortable T though so please have a read and don't forget to change your filters for upcoming installments. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own any of these fantastic characters, I'm just having a little play with them._

**Strangers in Paris**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Captain von Trapp grimaced as he pulled at his bow tie for what must have been the tenth time that evening. He had never really been a fan of a black-tie event, and this occasion was no exception. He hadn't expected to have been invited to a party, he imagined he would be solely in the company of his wife during his honeymoon.

His honeymoon.

It had been incredible, and he still had three weeks left. He and Maria would walk for miles around Paris, the days full of laughter and awe at the beautiful sights of the city, with discreet and gentle touches that promised their nights together would be simply…_ Exquisite_.

Georg smiled at the thought, still facing the mirror. Maria had provided him with a new lease of life, light and happiness once again. She was so sprightly, so innocent… Or so he thought. From that magical night in the gazebo, he swore to not overwhelm her with all the aspects of romance and intimacy and carefully planned physical affection towards her, cautious of frightening her. What he hadn't planned for however, was her responsiveness and eagerness. Tender touches became more frequent, each kiss hungrier than the last, and embraces became fiercely passionate. There were many evenings (when they were able to steal a couple of moments from their chaperones presence) where they had to restrain themselves to a point where Georg would often wake in the night with certain part of his body evidencing the longing he felt for her.

She had truly brought him back to life.

He peered closer at his reflection, noticing the sparse silver hairs that had made an appearance at his temples in the recent years. He frowned, noting that he was aging a little too quickly for his liking. However, his body certainly had different ideas. He was like a young man again. In his youth, Georg certainly had his fair share of encounters. He and his friends were quite the cads and when he had the opportunity of going ashore in his navy days; alcohol, women and mischief was all that was on his mind. Yet even with the experience he had, Maria had certainly brought out a new side to him that was reserved for her and her alone and they had experienced moments together that he had often only dreamed about during their engagement. Yes, Maria was entirely different, and he discovered his new wife had an equally passionate drive that left them both beyond satisfied.

He furrowed his brow and looked down at his watch. Maria had been awfully quiet since she disappeared into their bedroom and was taking a substantial amount of time to get ready.

"Maria" he called, straightening his cuffs as he crossed the lounge to the door of their bedroom and gently touched his knuckles to the door. "Everything okay in there, Darling?"

"Oh yes, just fine Georg. Although I must admit, the lady in the shop made getting into this dress look a lot easier when she fitted it" she admitted through the door, the sound of her straining herself to fit into it making Georg silently chuckle to himself, thinking of their day out only a few hours ago.

* * *

They had awoken early that morning and headed straight out of bed instead of getting wrapped up entirely in each other once again as they had done every morning since they arrived.

They had planned a stroll along the river Seine, something Georg hadn't done before despite his many trips to Paris. It was a new experience that they could explore together. However, only an hour into their walk, the weather seemed to have different ideas, and the heavens suddenly opened, soaking them before they were able to make a run for it.

They found cover in a nearby café and decided it would be the perfect location for a spot of lunch to pass the time until the weather subsided. Sat opposite his wife, he took the opportunity to gaze at the beautiful sight before him. A million cathedrals, rivers or Eiffel towers could never compete with her, he watched as she looked down at the menu before her, long and thick eyelashes covering the bright blue eyes that hid beneath there. Her fingers idly twirling in her hair, seemingly completely oblivious to him admiring her from across the table.

That was until he felt a strange but thrilling sensation on his leg and he immediately raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Her leg had found his under the table and was she slowly stroking his with her own, that touch alone made him want to grab her hand and drag out of the café door and straight into their suite as quickly as his feet could carry him – rain not even an obstacle to him at this moment. He wondered if Maria had any idea about how much of an effect she had on him, did she realise that the slightest touch from her ignited a raging fire within him that could not be extinguished? Maria answered his question for him without even lifting her gaze and he watched in astonishment as her lips curled into the most mischievous smile - she knew _exactly_ what she doing! A devious smile of his own started to form as he thought of how he would play her little game. Making sure his voice was low and peeking over both shoulders to ensure that nobody was close enough to hear, he leaned in closer to her, so much so that he made sure she could feel his breath on her face.

"You know Fraulein, if I didn't know any better, I would assume that you were trying to entice your husband… And in a busy café, no less!"

Maria lifted her face to him with her mouth agape in mock offence. "Why me Captain? I don't know what you could possibly be referring to!"

"Yes, my darling, you. And to think that you once wanted to spend your life in a convent. Who knew that a former postulant could be so… _Seductive_?"

"Well…" She started, "I suppose I was taught by the very best when it came to that subject" she raised an eyebrow at him, as if to challenge him.

He looked at her in total disbelief and electricity was soaring through his body at Maria's flirtatious tone. He was just about to carry on their playful conversation when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Georg von Trapp! What on earth are you doing here my old friend!?"

Georg's head shot up like his hand had been caught in a cookie jar and turned around, startled whilst Maria lowered her head again, trying to cover the crimson colour that was flooding her face, threatening to reveal what they had been talking about.

"Clement Resseguie!" He stood up with a beaming smile and greeted him with a firm handshake. "How have you been? It's been years since I last saw you!" He met Clement in Nice during a holiday and was a regular attendee back when he and Agathe hosted parties over the years. He was a tall, well-built fellow with a friendly charm. He reminded him of Max in quite a few ways with his jovial nature.

"Yes, very well Georg, very well" Clement looked over at Maria who was still trying to hide the colour of her cheeks but still smiled at him, trying to mask her embarrassment. Clement turned and kissed her hand. "You must be Maria von Trapp. Enchante Baroness"

"Enchante Monsieur" replied Maria.

"Sorry we missed you at the wedding, Clement. How's business?" asked Georg.

"Not too bad thank you. Yes, I'm sorry I missed it too. I've been here for a few months now but I'm due to leave in two days. So, this is where you decided for your honeymoon then? Well, what better place than the most romantic city in the world?"

"Oh, that's a shame, Clement. It would have been nice to have met up properly and had a catch up" said Georg.

"Well it's funny you should say that actually. I'm hosting a bit of a gathering at my villa tonight. It would be great if you and Maria could make it." He grabbed a notepad and pen from his jacket, scribbled his address down and handed it to Georg.

"Yes of course, Clement. We'd be delighted." Georg was pleased to see him indeed. However, his mind was only his wife sat at the table, and how all he wanted was to continue their 'conversation'.

"Fantastic. In fact, there's a little boutique just across the road. I think your wife deserves a new dress for the occasion. The owner, Elodie is a dear friend of mine. I'll call in there now for you and make sure you're looked after."

Maria raised her hand to protest his request "Oh I don't think that would be necessary Monsieur, I already have such lovely clothes- "

"I won't hear of it Baroness, the Captains wife deserves only the best" and with that, he shook Georg's hand and kissed Maria's hand once more. "See you there at seven thirty."

"Yes, Clement. See you later." Replied Georg.

Maria and Georg's 'seduction' would just have to wait.

* * *

Figuring that it would be a bit longer before Maria would be ready, Georg sat back in the armchair of the lounge of their suite and decided to pour himself a glass of whisky before heading out. Maria hadn't been to a party like this before and hoped she would be okay. Although Maria was easy to get along with, he was also aware that she was not brought up in aristocracy and felt she may be slightly intimidated with the whole event. However, when she emerged from their bedroom, he was sure that she would slot in perfectly.

She looked breath taking.

Maria was wearing a long, deep red gown that suited her perfectly. Modest enough for her yet screamed elegance at the same time. The sweetheart neckline subtly showed off her décolletage with a chiffon shawl that fell as her forearms.

"Good heavens Maria, you look ravishing!"

"Why thank you Georg, not quite the governess attire I'm used to" she said with a playful giggle.

"No? Are you sure they weren't once hanging from the bedroom? The hotel won't be happy with that, you know?" he replied, faking his horror and pretending to check that the curtains hadn't been torn from the pole.

Maria giggled again, playfully swatted his arm at his reply and tucked her hand into the loop of his arm.

"Now Baroness, shall we?"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Chapter two is on its way.

If I could trouble you to take a minute to leave a review, please do. I always love to see what your thoughts are. Whether it be positive or constructive criticism, both are equally welcome.

Charlotte x


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**_: Thank you for your lovely reviews so far. They have kept this story going. I have re-written this chapter more times that I could care to admit – it just didn't feel quite right. It still isn't entirely, but I do hope you enjoy._

_I am seriously pushing the boundary when it comes to the rating of this chapter. This could be considered borderline M, but the next installment will certainly come with a rating change, so please adjust your filters accordingly._

_Disclaimer: See chapter one._

**Chapter Two**

* * *

If the party host was anyone other than Clement, Georg was certain that he and Maria would not be attending right now. He would rather be eating dinner with her in an intimate setting. Better yet, being tangled in a combination of sheets and limbs with his wife was _certainly_ something he would much rather be doing.

He was talking with Clement - he was sure of it, he certainly felt himself automatically nodding in agreement every so often but all he could hear was a muffle of words whilst his mind was on Maria, stood only a foot away from him. He took another sip of champagne, desperately trying to moisten his mouth after his thoughts about the pair of them in their bed were making his mouth dry with want - and threatening to expose his need for her. Looking down to his right, Maria was engaging in polite conversation herself with Clements wife, Mathilde. He thought as Maria didn't speak French, she would feel quite isolated with all the other French-speaking guests. Luckily, Mathilde spoke immaculate German and was quite the perfect hostess, so Maria had spent a considerable amount of time with her. He wondered if her mind was also clouded with similar thoughts of him. If it was, she concealed it _remarkably_ well, but he was convinced that their longing for each other was mutual if their earlier conversation at the café was anything to go by.

"Georg, come. Let me take you to the drawing room, we'll continue this conversation about the good, old days over a cigar and a glass of whisky. How does that sound?" Clement suggested with a charming smile, a request rather than a question. Georg looked to Maria and widened his eyes with a barely perceptible shake of his head to plead with her to make an excuse for him to stay. He didn't dislike Clement's company, in fact it was quite the opposite. However, being the fiercely protective husband that he was, he wanted to keep Maria close. He was also slightly concerned that Maria's champagne glass had been full only a few minutes ago and noticed that her drink had almost vanished rather quickly. Maria didn't drink very often, so he felt it was better to be within a few feet of her.

Maria only sweetly smiled at him. Had she completely misread him? He rolled his eyes at her obliviousness and patted his friend on the back, flashing him a grin "right you are, Sir. Lead the way" he said in mild defeat.

"Don't worry Captain, I'll take care of her" Mathilde called after him. Georg would have almost believed her if it wasn't for the next full glass of champagne finding its way into Maria's possession and the words: "so Maria tell me, how did you manage to crack the shell of Georg von Trapp?" the last words of the sentence fading into the chatter of the crowd as he followed Clement.

* * *

Maria was thoroughly enjoying herself indeed. The villa was extraordinarily beautiful, Clement was utterly charming, and Mathilde was clearly an expert in the art of conversation. It flowed beautifully between the two and she could see herself becoming incredibly fond of her, but the enjoyment mostly came from watching her husband, who could be so convincing with his exceptional poker face, effectively squirm at her words and actions throughout the day.

She wasn't sure of what came over her, but the idea of teasing him had come to her two days ago and had been wondering how to play him at his own game. She and Georg had visited the Eiffel tower that day, and Maria was completely in awe at the beautiful sight of the city before her, high above the ground with a view that she would remember for a lifetime, she certainly understood why Georg had chosen Paris as their honeymoon destination.

Whilst she was standing there, her hands gripping the railing taking in the view, she failed to notice that husband was beside her, his fingers ever so gently stroking against hers. He then began too lean in close, so much so that the intoxicating scent of him filled her nose and completely clouded her senses. She was sure nothing be more arousing… Until he whispered in her ear with a husky, utterly enticing tone.

"You know my darling, when I booked this trip, I had been plagued for nights with visions of us making love here in my dreams" he spoke slow and Maria drew a deep, sharp breath at the way he spoke as he looped his arm around her waist and used his thumb to firmly – yet discreetly, stroke the curve of her hip, a sweet spot he knew Maria had before he continued "in fact, we could even create it on the balcony of our suite tonight" he flashed her a huge smile with a wink, waiting for her reaction.

Maria's eyes flew open in bewilderment and gulped hard at the boldness of her husband's words as the familiar feeling of heat flooding her cheeks came at such a suggestion, he couldn't possibly mean-

"Right!" Georg declared, clapping his hands and rubbing them together, all the while grinning with a smugness at Maria's bashfulness "let's go. Our reservation for dinner at our hotel is at seven thirty. We'd better get going"

Maria furrowed her brow and stared at him for a few seconds, trying to process what just happened. How could he behave so casually as though he hadn't just beguiled her a moment ago? Whilst her legs almost buckled at the effect of his words, he appeared so casual in his demeanor – utterly composed as ever. She would almost be annoyed at him for making her feel such away if it weren't for the undeniable, familiar ache pulsing between her legs.

If she thought her torment would end there, she was entirely mistaken.

At dinner, conversation was flowing, and Maria had almost forgotten about Georg's teasing earlier. Well, that was until their desserts were served. Maria had opted for a vanilla crème brûlée, a favourite of hers that she had discovered since they arrived, whilst Georg ordered the strawberry savarin. As Maria started her course, she looked up at Georg and bolt of electricity ran straight through her spine at the sight. Georg was staring at her intently, but those dark blue eyes could not keep her eyes from darting downwards at the strawberries on his plate. Georg had began stroking the fruit before taking a single strawberry to his mouth and slowly suckling at it before eating it, keeping his gaze on her the entire time. She felt her lips part ever so slightly, as though it were her lips he was caressing with his own. A single drop of strawberry juice trickled down his fingers, those same fingers that had been inside-

"Maria? Are you okay?" he asked with feigned confusion "you appear as though you have lost your appetite?"

Maria could only shake her head, words completely abandoning her before he continued, saying each word slower than the last "_or_, is your appetite craving for something that food could not _possibly_ satisfy?"

All Maria could muster was a barely perceptible nod before a small but clear "yes" left her mouth, her entire body burning with need for him. No other words needed to be spoken in that moment. She saw Georg reach into his breast pocket before he threw a few notes down on the table, before taking Maria's hand and rushing up to their room with an urgency only the two of them understood.

* * *

"More champagne, Maria?" asked Mathilde, breaking her out of her reverie. It took a second for Maria to understand her before accepting yet another glass, violently blushing at where her mind had been wandering.

"Tell me, how does one deal with seven children? How do you do you keep up with them?" the hostess began "I don't think I could even begin to do that; my two sons are enough for me." She continued, laughing and taking another sip of champagne.

Maria laughed despite herself, remembering her reaction of meeting seven children herself. "Oh it's nothing really, Mathilde. They are the loveliest little dears, and really have accepted me into their family. It is a complete blessing to me."

Mathilde smiled at her reply, but just as Maria began to speak again, she suddenly felt a little dizzy. Whether it was from the champagne, the heat of the room they were in or the sinful visions of her husband that made her feel this way, she didn't know. All she knew is that she needed to get outside – and quickly!

"Mathilde, I don't suppose there is somewhere I could go for a little fresh air?"

The woman opposite her laughed a little "the champagne has gone straight to your head too? Of course, if you go up the stairs to and turn right, there is a small terrace. It's nice and private up there. Would you like me to come with you?"

"Oh no, that's okay, I think I just need a moment. Thank you." Maria replied sincerely before placing her empty glass down and ascending the stairs.

* * *

Maria closed her eyes briefly as she let the cool summer night's breeze hit her and opened them to observe the sight before her. Paris at night really was truly dazzling, the terrace directly overlooked the city lights that sparkled like stars in front of her. She placed her hands on the cool stone that framed the edge of the terrace, relishing in the relief it gave her. She had surprised herself with how many glasses of champagne she had drank, despite not usually being one to drink an excessive amount. The thought of it made her giggle out of nowhere and realised that this was the first time she had become slightly intoxicated. What would the sisters back at the abbey think of her if they saw her now? She laughed to herself again at the image of Sister Berthe's face, seeing her with Georg, attending parties and drinking a lot more champagne than necessary. She was sure she would make her kiss the floor continuously for days if she knew what she had been getting up to since her and Georg had started their relationship.

"Now tell me, what is a lady like you doing out here all alone?"

Maria turned at the familiar baritone of his voice, a beaming smile spread on her face at his welcome presence.

"Oh, hello darling, I just came out for some fre- "

"Ah, ah, ah!" he started, wagging his index finger at her before pressing it to his lips in order to silence her. "Fraulein, I repeat. What is a lady like you doing out here all alone? Did you attend this party alone too?" He started to prowl towards her, just as a predator would towards its prey. Each step slower than the last, the anticipation building.

Maria furrowed her brow and frowned at him as though she doubted his sanity. What on earth was he up to? It took her a few moments to catch on until it dawned on her.

He was doing it again.

"Well" she started. Her mind was whirling frantically, thinking of something, _anything_ to reply with. "I simply came out for some air. The number of guests was making the room I was in rather hot."

_Seriously Maria, that was all you could say?!_

She immediately scolded herself mentally for not being able to come up with a wittier reply. Georg was certainly better than this than her.

"I see what you mean. I came out here expecting the same thing, but I must admit, seeing you before me has only increased the sensation. It is rather warm out here tonight don't you think?"

_Oh, absolutely!_

Maria was furiously attempting to remain calm, to appear unaffected by him, determined to not let Georg evoke the reaction he usually did when he teased her. It was futile though - he could see right through her and she knew it, but she tried to remain composed nonetheless "Oh, I don't know. It seemed rather cool to me." Her body was completely betraying her words however, a sudden surge of warmth travelled straight to the base of her pelvis and her breathing became ragged. Did he really have to do this here, completely aware of the effect he had on her?

He took a few more steps towards her, until his face was inches away from hers. "You still haven't answered my question. Fraulein. Are you here… _Alone_?"

Her body was frozen, legs unwilling to move despite her mind pleading with them to move, and she was completely hypnotised by his eyes yet again. Georg felt rather smug at having Maria rooted to the spot, feeling victorious at this ridiculous point scoring game they had managed to get themselves into. To celebrate his victory, he decided to relieve Maria of her torment with a kiss… But as he lowered his head to capture her lips, Maria spun around quickly and turned to face the city once again and he instead ended up kissing the back of her head!

_The game was on again_.

"As it so happens Captain, I am here alone, and the fact that you attempted to kiss me just now – A perfect stranger. How…" her body was acting on its own accord now, completely detached from her brain and any rational line of thought. In a moment of pure boldness, she arched her back and leaned backward, making sure her bottom brushed with the pressure of a single feather, directly at the place she knew Georg needed her the most "… _Appalling_!"

And there it was.

She had met with the solid swelling beneath his trousers and heard a strangled groan leave his throat at such exquisite contact.

Her eyes blew wide and she bolted upright at the touch, snapping back into reality, all newfound confidence had rapidly disappeared and was replaced with an overwhelming sense of embarrassment. Good heavens, what had come over her? They were at a party filled to the brim with guests and could be caught in the act at any given moment! She stood completely still, her back still facing Georg, she didn't dare turn to him at this moment, a mixture of dread yet thrilling anticipation disabling her from moving a muscle.

Georg stood frozen in a stunned silence as well, but it wasn't derived from any sense of negativity when it came to her bold move. His body was practically vibrating from the palpable, erotic tension between them.

Eventually, an inward smile formed, and he placed his hand on her shoulder, leaning in again to whisper in her ear.

"Strangers indeed Fraulein? If we are merely strangers in Paris, then please explain this: how did you know that I was a Captain?"

Her eyes grew even wider at his question. How had he noticed her error? She hadn't even realised she'd said it herself!

Their game had finally claimed a victor.

Maria looked to the heavens and laughed; previous embarrassment forgotten. She turned towards him and threw her hands up in the air with defeat. "Well you caught me off guard!" she complained playfully "I don't even know how you noticed it with all the other… Distractions".

Georg chuckled in response and gently tapped her on the nose. "You, my dear - of _all_ people can't be surprised to know that I have impeccable skills when it comes to attention to detail. However, I must admit, you were a remarkable opponent."

"Well…" Maria started, slowly clapping her hands "You have been hailed victorious. Congratulations" she giggled.

"Have I indeed? And what – may I ask, is this champions reward?" he asked, the mischief in his voice making an appearance again.

"What would you deem sufficient, Sir?"

Georg's eyes had wandered towards the steps from the terrace that led to the gardens, his eyes only stopping once he located his destination. "Oh, I think I have found just the thing." He turned to Maria; his eyes suddenly black as night with raw passion. Promptly grabbing her hand, he only had one request.

"Come with me."

* * *

**A/N**: _This chapter was incredible fun to write and originally twice as long, but I couldn't let Maria squirm for eternity. As always, please let me know what your thoughts are, it only helps me to improve. Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter may be a bit delayed; I have written most of it, but it needs a little tidying up. I am looking for a beta reader if anyone is out there. This is after all, uncharted territory for me, and I want to make sure I do the characters justice._

_Thank you once again!_

_Charlotte x_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Hello again all! I do apologise for the time this update has taken but – just like everybody else during these trying times – life got in the way. I do hope you are all keeping safe and well! I have been reading all your wonderful stories, they have been a welcome escape from reality, I hope this chapter contributes to that. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: See chapter one._

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Come with me".

Georg grabbed Maria's hand and began to rush frantically, so much so that Maria was struggling to keep up, having to almost run to match his speed.

His legs were moving entirely independently, his brain – or any coherent, proper thought had been completely abandoned as he led his wife down the steps of the terrace and into the gardens and along a winding pebbled path. He had no idea where he was going, but somewhere, anywhere that would be out of view from the other guests would be adequate. Much like a predator searching for its prey, Georg's eyes darted around the view of the garden, all the while dragging Maria along, in search of a more secluded spot. Trees were scattered around everywhere with no real formation, much like the trees back at his villa, but were far too sparse and close to the villa than he'd liked. He suddenly stopped and released Maria's hand. Creasing his brow, an involuntary growl left his throat in frustration. This wouldn't do at all. Until…

"Ah ha!" Georg called in triumph, flashing Maria a huge grin and grabbing her hand yet again.

"Georg" she called after him, "where are you taking me?" she would find his determination amusing if she were not so clumsy. Maria had the ability to trip over her own feet, or even worse, thin air! Every few steps, she caught her heel on a small pebble, slowing her down each time but Georg had not seemed to notice, instead his paces became even wider with every step.

"Slightly off the beaten track my dear. Don't worry, it'll only take a couple of minutes."

Maria followed her husband, trying to decipher his destination until the familiar shape of a gazebo had come into her view.

Now she understood. Maria smiled to herself at the sentiment and remembered one night in particular two weeks before the wedding that had been the most memorable by far.

* * *

The gazebo back in Aigen had such sentimental value to them now. It was where they declared their love for one another, and a regular spot that they had often finding themselves wandering to once the children and the chaperones had retired for the night, a place for only them share their time together during their engagement. Since their first kiss in that very spot, there was nowhere else in the world that they would rather spend their time with each other. It was where Maria had realised just how passionate her Captain could be, and she had surprised herself at how reactive her body was when it came to affection.

Maria may have been naïve and inexperienced in comparison to him, but she was also loving, passionate, feisty, and most certainly not hesitant when it came to how to display her love for him. In fact, she became confused as to why _he_ held back, and if their passion for each other began to tread dangerous waters, he would retreat to the safety of keeping his kisses, touches and embraces gentle and tender. From the first time he had touched her, a simmering fire had begun deep within her that was yet to die down, and when Georg would start to deepen their kisses, he would soon draw back from her, leaving Maria feeling perplexed, or as though she had done something wrong.

Once, she had questioned him on the subject and he would simply reply that there would be plenty of time to get lost in the throes of their passion once they were married. She supposed she could understand his point of view, even if she were not completely satisfied with his response.

She herself wanted to learn all there was to learn about intimacy and what it meant to be Georg's wife in every sense of the word. She looked at him, wondering what this beautiful, magnificent man before her would be like once they could be together as man and wife, without chaperones watching their every move, where Georg wouldn't need to hold back. Would he be as gentle and cautious around her as he was now? She understood that he was an honourable man and would never take advantage of her or make her feel uncomfortable. She _didn't_ though. She was completely comfortable around him and trusted him with her life. What would make him think any differently? Of course, her voice had betrayed her at this point and before she could stop herself, the words tore themselves from her lips.

"Why do you stop yourself? Why do you pull away? Are you ashamed?"

"What?" Georg scoffed despite himself at the unexpected timing of such a question. "Maria, I don't pull away to hurt you or make you question my love for you and I most certainly am not ashamed. You must know that!"

"What is it then?" Her voice smaller. She did not feel as brave as she did just a moment ago. Of course, she knew that it was not a matter of being ashamed. He had even told her once himself that they had nothing to be ashamed when it came to what they shared, and she was starting to wonder whether she was causing an issue out of nothing. But before she could apologise for her outburst, he began to reply.

"Well…" he started. "When our kisses get deeper and more passionate… I…Well I… love it and I-I certainly do not _want _to pull away from you…"

What had happened to him? She had never heard Georg stumble on his own words before, nor did she know why he suddenly could not answer her question, it seemed so out of character for him. He was usually ready to answer any questions she had for him, no matter how silly she may have thought they had been, he never ridiculed her or made her feel embarrassed. Inquisitiveness at his apparent nervousness had spurred her on to encourage him to continue.

"I suppose I'm careful and I don't want to…" he shrugged nonchalantly, although he was feeling anything but casual, trying to find the words to covey how he felt.

"… I suppose… Frighten you."

Maria frowned at him like she'd never seen him before. "Frighten me? Whatever makes you think I'd be frightened of you?"

"Well not _me_ per se_… _More perhaps… The_ reaction_ I have when I am around you or even maybe the reaction you have when I - when I kiss you".

The realisation had hit her. When _he_ kissed _her_! She had never initiated anything with him.

At that moment something stirred and the air between them shifted, a simmering fire deep within her was helplessly pleading at her to show him just how unafraid she was and how eager she was to convey just how much she wanted him. Not wishing to waste another moment, she grabbed at the lapels of his jacket and kissed him with pure hunger. She frantically moved her lips against his, each movement creating sparks of electricity that bolted through her. She was almost certain that Georg would pull away at any moment, but that only spurred her on to deepen their kiss, practically crushing herself against him. She parted her lips and let his tongue invade her mouth. Their tongues now weaving together. They had gotten to this point before but this time, something was different. It was heated, passionate and driven entirely by the desperate need they had for each other. His hands began to roam across her back, the trail of his hands branding her skin, building her confidence even more with every movement. She released his lapels and moved her hands under his jacket, desperate for more of him,

Until he stopped suddenly, leaving her bereft yet again. However, barely even a heartbeat later, his lips descended, crashing to her neck. His tongue, swirling at the sensitive skin that lay there. Maria threw her head back in pleasure, a strangled yet soft moan leaving her lips. Maria wanted – _needed_ more of him. She stroked his body through his shirt, shuddering at the warmth of his skin radiating from him, the feel of his muscles moving beneath her fingers sent a surge of womanly pride straight through her. Completely mesmerised with the feel of his body, she absentmindedly pushed his jacket from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor at behind him. If she thought that the fire inside her was enough, by _Go__d_ was she was mistaken as it now roared through her, threatening to set her completely aflame. At the base of her spine, she felt herself aching, the throbbing between her legs becoming unbearably intense and a surge of warm moisture flooded inside of her. She felt his hand travelling, firmly stroking up her side before the exquisite sensation of his hand eagerly massaging her breast made her gasp with approval whilst his other arm was around her waist. The heat of his hand through the relatively thin material of her dress was exhilarating. Her body reacting entirely on instinct, she arched her back and pressed herself further against him until she felt a familiar hardness pressing into her stomach. Her hands were on his chest and she stroked down to his torso, reveling the way his muscled contracted at her touch. Another wave of boldness took over her and curiosity had gotten the better of her, she kept one hand lingering on his chest, whilst her other hand, shaking with excitement, curiosity and apprehension all at once made its way even lower. Taking a deep breath, she let her palm skim over his arousal. The loud gasp he made at her touch had made her gasp in response, bringing her back to reality.

This time it was she who had stopped, unsure of whether she was shocked at her own boldness. All she knew is that she was still lightheaded from the intense sensation she had just experienced. She absentmindedly grabbed for whatever she could to keep herself steady and felt Georg's entire body stiffen at her touch as their eyes locked. He didn't say a word, he only stared at her with his mouth slightly agape, surprised at where her hands had landed. Whether it was for a second, a minute or an hour that they remained frozen, she didn't know until she managed to tear her eyes from his to look at where her hands had found themselves. Looking down, she gasped herself, her fingers had hooked under the waistband of his trousers with her thumbs touching the buckle of his belt. As she looked, she couldn't help but notice the rounded swelling beneath his belt, looking as though it was threatening to burst through his trousers completely.

Just as Maria dared to move her hands, preparing herself to apologise, Georg's own hands had clutched her head, and he pressed his forehead against hers, squeezing his eyes shut as though to he was trying to remove the image of her hands at his belt, although it was completely futile of course. They were permanently branded underneath his eyelids, as was the feeling of her palm brushing against him. He was unbearably aroused and wondered just how many cold showers he would need to take this time in order to stop himself from taking Maria and ravishing her like so desperately – and often – desired.

"Do you see now, Maria?" he whispered through panted breaths. "Do you see what you do to me?"

Maria could only nod gently against his forehead, completely speechless at what had just come over her. They simply stayed in that position, forehead-to-forehead for a few minutes whilst they caught their breath. Once she had found her voice again, she simply asked: "Georg? Is it always going to be this way?"

Georg slowly raised his head and opened his eyes, stroking his hands down her hair to cup her face. The smallest chuckle escaped his throat before he whispered "oh yes, my dear. I'm afraid it will".

_Dear Lord_ how correct had he been!

* * *

As they were nearing the entrance to the gazebo, Maria smiled and gently bit her lower lip at the memory but catching her off guard yet again, Georg suddenly turned on his heel to the left and began pacing towards a denser part of the gardens.

"Georg? What are we do- " was all Maria was able to say before he had completely taken her by surprise by pinning her up against a large tree, taking her hands and raising them above her head before descending on her lips. There was no tenderness, no gentle movement against her lips but instead, pure, primal urgency.

"Here" he murmured before continuing his trail of kisses down her throat.

"Darling, you can't possibly mean- "

"Here" this time, the undeniable growl firmly against the base of her throat vibrated through her whole body, telling her that this was not a request – it was a command.

Maria certainly did not need to be told a third time; all inhibitions were now lost on her at his dominating tone. His urgency only complimented the innate need that was consuming her entirely. The sensation of his hot, intoxicating lips leaving a scorching trail on her skin entirely to irresistible to bear. Her breathing becoming ragged, a surge of moist warmth came from deep within her, pooling between her legs. Pleasure flooded her body, and the all too familiar throb between her legs was pulsing relentlessly, pleading for the man she loved to relieve her of such torture and fill every inch of her.

"Do not move your arms, Maria" he demanded as he released her hands from his grasp, only to let them travel down her body at a frantic pace as though she'd evaporate before his eyes if he dared to stop touching here everywhere, anywhere that he could reach. His hands stroked down her sides before reaching to cup her breasts for no more than a millisecond, stroking downwards yet again.

She felt his fingers fumble to try and find a way to raise her skirts and heard him huff impatiently as he realised a figure-hugging dress would not allow him the access he so desperately needed.

"Damned dress!" she heard him grumble into her décolletage. He sighed in defeat as he removed his lips from her body. "As beautiful as you look in this…" he made a dismissive wave at the offending garment. "Your breath-taking body _out _of it is a much more appealing sight". "Although…" he continued, seemingly speaking with himself instead of her "… Your zipper at the back would certainly resolve that little problem" he said, finishing the last word with a roguish grin. The glint in his eyes had returned. He reached behind her and began to slowly undo her dress, his fingers barely touching her skin as he did do, his touch alone sent a shiver down her spine. As her dress loosened, it granted him more access to her delicious bare skin, his lips moved across her shoulders, the taste of her combined with the champagne was simply delectable.

Maria drew a deep, sharp breath, mimicking the sound of her zip being undone, positively captivated by the sensation her husbands' mouth was giving her. Closing her eyes and tilting her head back as much as the tree against her back would allow, she moaned softly in sheer bliss. She had done as she was told and kept her arms above her head, gripping onto the large trunk of the free. But once she cast her eyes downward to her husband and saw his soft, dark brown hair at her chest she knew she could no longer keep her hands to herself.

Finally, the desire to rake her fingers through his hair became too tempting, and she lowered her arms, seemingly forgetting about Georg's previous request.

The capped sleeves of her dress were now loosely resting in the crook of her arm as Georg continued to push her dress down even further. She heard his groan in arousal at realising – due to the tightness of the garment – that a brassiere was unnecessary, leaving her breasts completely exposed. He looked up at her, his eyes black with desire, before darting down yet again to his next target. He moaned against her as he encased the rounded swell of her breasts in his warm, firm hands, lightly massaging them as his mouth followed his movements against her skin.

If Maria was simmering before, she was_ engulfed_ in flames now! The divine sensation of the cool air breezing across her skin, tightening her already erect nipples in contrast with the warm, wet mouth that claimed them sent Maria into a state of euphoria. Her moans increased in frequency as well as volume, each soft gasp sending her into another frenzy. She was certain that if he were to end this now, she would surely die. Her eyes still closed, she smiled at her own overdramatised thoughts, of course it would have to end at some point, but that did not stop the fact that she would immediately be left feeling deprived of him.

As if he could read her thoughts, Georg abruptly stopped his ministrations and she watched as his eyes blew wide, ears pricked up, much like prey who had heard a predator in its vicinity.

"Georg, what-" Maria began before she was silenced by Georg pressing his index finger to her lips.

"One second, Maria. Shush!" he whispered, almost hissing. Whatever had stopped him. It had him alarmed.

Maria furrowed her brow in bewilderment and watched as her husband, his finger still on her lips, peer over her shoulder and behind the tree towards the rear of the villa. She was about to question him again when it had suddenly dawned on her too and she feel her chest begin to tighten at the realisation.

They were not alone.

**To be continued**

* * *

Thank you to everybody that has read/reviewed this story so far - you're absolute stars!

Charlotte x


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_isn't it funny how this was only meant to be a bit of mindless fun and only two chapters long? However, this chapter (and the ending to chapter three) completely wrote themselves. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this unintended chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I received a quite a few messages as to what (or who) had interrupted our favorite couple - some of your suggestions were certainly interesting and entertaining! As always, thank you for reading, following, the favourites and for your reviews, they are greatly appreciated._

_Disclaimer: see chapter one._

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Georg was not usually a patient man, he had practiced patience during his days in the navy, he had to – commanding a submarine demanded him to have that ability. However, since he retired, his patience wore thin far too easily, and he would be damned if he had to admit that his age was also a factor. But then again, denying his age had been what had got him into this situation in the first place.

His attraction to Maria did not make him think this way, nor did their subsequent marriage. That, he was fine with. However, the boyish smile he had plastered permanently on his face when she was around, the way he would become giddy and excitable when he knew they'd be spending time together alone and his… Involuntary reactions around her made him think otherwise. His hormones constantly raging inside him, that certainly made him feel like an adolescent again. Then of course, there was the way she could make his patience snap… In the most _erotic_ way.

There it was again, his lack of patience. His impatience had sought out Maria's location, his impatience had led her down to the gardens, his impatience had led to him to ravish Maria, right there in the gardens of his friends villa. He had to admit though, despite his lack of that particular trait, under these circumstances he was doing extremely well. His finger was still on her lips, he peered his head around the tree to try and locate where the voices were coming from.

A short distance away, the indistinct chatter that had initially alarmed him had become increasingly louder – and closer. He tried to make out the faces of the couple in silhouette, but their voices had given them away before he had the chance.

"I do say, Mathilde, Georg certainly has surprised me with his disappearing act. Nobody has seen him, or his wife for quite a while" he heard Clement say. By this point, they were so close that his hosts face had just become visible. He could have sworn he had noticed the faintest of smirks on his companions face which for Clement was quite uncharacteristic. Sure, he was a charming man and an excellent host, but he was also a formal man, the type who had the ability to conceal his emotions. On this occasion however, that smirk was definitely there.

Maria stayed silent as she tried to calm her breathing down and act composed in front of her husband whose eyes were still fixated on the rear doors of the villa. She almost succeeded in her efforts until she had made her mistake of lowering her eyes to her bare breasts raising and falling in time with her breathing. The heat that was burning away inside of her just moments before had been extinguished, any hint of colour had drained from her face, her skin was cold as ice and she was certain she was going to faint as humiliation set in. Her brain was working furiously, willing her arms to move in an effort to cover herself up any way possible, but her body simply would not obey. She remained frozen to the spot.

Being lost in the throes of passion was something Maria was now not only used to, but _revelled_ in. To become intoxicated in the scent, sight, touch, taste and sounds of her lover, best friend and husband was exhilarating and nothing could stop them once they had thrown themselves in the arms of one another. Nothing... So long as they were in the honeymoon suite.

At a party though! Even Maria knew how highly inappropriate that was. She had also heard Clement and the footsteps of his companion just now, and she was praying to the highest heavens that they would not make their way any closer.

Unfortunately for her, God was not listening.

"Well Maria did tell me that she needed fresh air. Oh, come now, Clement" replied Mathilde with an enticing edge to her voice. "We were newlyweds once too, darling." She nudged him playfully before taking his hand again and slowly walking closer towards them, completely unaware of their guests comprising position.

"Yes… In our twenties! I suppose that is what you must accept with a younger wife. I have to say though, Georg's stamina must be wearing extremely thin at his age, the poor old fool." They laughed together at the thought, rather than mocking them.

Although Maria's humiliation was rising significantly higher than she had ever experienced before, she herself had to stifle a giggle at Clements assumption, but Georg's reaction was even more comical! His head was still turned towards their intruders, but she could still see the way he straightened himself, much like a man who tried to prove he was the alpha male and the way his face contorted in to an offended grimace at the audacity of such a suggestion was awfully entertaining.

"Old fool?" she heard him mutter under his breath.

As amused as she was, she grabbed his cheek and turned his face to hers. "Never mind them Georg, you have to help me!" she cried, ensuring that her tones remained hushed.

Georg felt her hand on his cheek, only realising the gravity of the situation once he turned to her and saw that his wife was still half naked. A mouthed 'sorry' left his lips and he turned her around and reached for the zipper of her dress. Just as he was about to pull, he heard them again. They were extremely close, no more than twenty feet away. They were undeniably about to be caught, but their hosts were no longer talking to one another. Was that the sound of them… Kissing!?

The newlywed's eyes had widened enormously at the sound. They were certainly in a predicament now. When the couple were chatting, Maria and Georg could have simply walked out of the shadows and greeted them on the pretence of admiring the grounds but now… How were they going to get away without being discovered? Georg feared that even the sound of her zipper would expose their location and so he had abandoned that plan and remained completely still.

"Clement" Mathilde started through panted breaths "are you trying to prove something?"

A few more breaths.

"Oh, my darling, I have nothing to prove, but what kind of husband would I be if I did not remind you of the reason you married me in the first place?"

"Oh, you are deliciously _wicked_!"

Then there were no further words spoken between the pair until the sounds of soft gasps came from a nearby tree.

Maria and Georg could not believe their ears. She did not miss the sight of Georg gulping either, attempting to force the lump down his throat at the preposterous situation they had found themselves in. He looked at his wife again, shaking his head to make it clear that they would not be able to leave anytime soon, for fear of being caught themselves. Maria anxiously bit her bottom lip before covering her face, as though it would relieve her of the ever-increasing volume of their hosts moans.

Georg had to think logically at this point as to what their next move would be. He could not count on anything else helping him at the moment, seeing as thinking with his heart… As well as his groin had already let him down when they ventured down here in the first place. Although he certainly did not want to listen to the sound of his old friend and his wife's... Activities, he was planning strategically. Placing his index finger and thumb on the zip of Maria's dress once again, he waited for the right time to pull on it, when the sound was least likely to be detected. Eventually, after what felt like hours, he heard Mathilde cry out.

Now.

He swiftly pulled Maria's zipper up. Certain that the sound had gone unnoticed, he breathed a inaudible sigh of relief. His relief however, had been short lived as his wife's own heavy "phew!" had ceased the couple's noises entirely, exposing them. Georg squeezed his eyes shut in defeat as his wife's unintentional, emphatic sigh. If they weren't in such an awkward predicament, he was sure he would a fit of laughter would erupt from the pair. Maria had said on multiple occasions of how her outspoken nature was one of her worst faults. Oh, how right she was. Of course Maria would end up eventually giving them away!

"Clement, did you hear that!?" he heard Mathilde gasp in shock, signalling that they had indeed been noticed after all.

Georg drew a deep breath, holding it in anticipation at the possibility of them being discovered and a small surge of panic shot through his body until the rushed rustling of their clothes gave Georg his only opportunity to grab Maria's hand yet again and lead her hurriedly back towards the rear of the villa.

* * *

"Here, drink this" said Georg, hastily pushing a glass of champagne into Maria's hand as he nodded thanks to the waiter serving them. He then swiftly drank the entire glass of liquid in seconds, whilst Maria took the opposite approach, sipping away quietly, savouring the wave of relief of not being caught and being back in the safety of the villa. She watched the other attendees of the party as the couples waltzed. She wondered if each of those couples had done what they had just done once upon a time. Did they rush to bed with the promise of the most insatiable need to be in tangle of limbs with their lover? Did they become aroused from sharing looks that were only meant for each other? Did they silently slip away from their unsuspecting hosts to be wrapped up in each others embrace? She smiled at the thought; however, her face had fallen seconds afterwards, remembering the way they had been interrupted.

"Ah there you are Georg!" she turned her face towards the man addressing her husband and instantly felt her cheeks glow a shade of red that was almost the colour of her dress.

"Clement, you sound as though you have been looking for me" Georg chuckled as he shook Clements hand.

Maria looked at him dumbfounded. How could he appear so composed after what had just happened? She was sure she would never get used to how he could change his demeanour in an instant, just the way he had done to her many times when he had teased her, or would entice her by whispering the most suggestive words a human could utter. Only to regain his composure whilst her mind would be left spinning, the imagery of his words ingrained in her memory.

"I did miss you Georg, we thought you had tried to slip away" replied Clement, breaking her reverie, not missing the wink he gave her husband.

_Oh my goodness! Did he know after all?_

"Aha, no chance of that" Georg lied with yet another laugh.

"Well in that case… Maria, would you be ever so kind to let me borrow him for a while? I would love for him to join me in the drawing room for a nice glass of port. I believe Mathilde has just gone to bring you another glass of delicious champagne."

Her attention turned towards her host, pleading with herself to not let her blush of embarrassment give her away. "Of course," she smiled sweetly. She did not dare to say anything else, the trust she had in her voice to not betray her was non-existent.

The two men turned to leave, and as if on cue, Mathilde appeared with two glasses of champagne. She slipped one into Maria's hand. If Maria did not know better, she would have no idea that their hosts had just returned from the gardens after their rendezvous themselves. The appeared just as composed as Georg, and it was times like this that Maria despised how she would wear her heart on her sleeve. Oh, what she would give to be able to wear an unfaltering mask like her fellow party goers at this moment.

"I trust you are feeling better after taking a moment to yourself, Maria?" Asked Mathilde, breaking Maria out of her muse. "Between you and I, sometimes these parties can become tedious if you don't take a moment to be alone with one's thoughts don't you think?"

Maria was not sure that she was feeling _better_ at all, whilst she had been initially been slightly affected by the alcohol, that was now replaced with an entirely different type of inebriation. Her desire for her husband was the most intoxicating thing she had ever experienced. His touch ignited flames inside of her, and she was constantly left amazed by the way his skilled mouth and fingers had brought her to new, unparalleled heights of euphoria time and time again.

Fearful that her host could inexplicably read her thoughts, she immediately pushed those thoughts out of her head before replying "yes I suppose so, but to be honest, this is all very new to me. Your party is wonderful though. I have never seen such beautiful dresses and your villa is stunning! Thank you for inviting Georg and I, Mathilde".

"Maria, it is our pleasure! Now, let me introduce you to my friends, I'm sure they would love to meet the new Baroness von Trapp".

* * *

Although cigar smoke wafted across the drawing room and chatter of men could be heard all around, Georg was immune to it all. In fact, his senses were clouded by the scent of the golden halo of her hair, the delicious taste of her lips, , the sight of her breasts, begging for his hands to encase them, the sounds of her heavenly soft gasps and the touch of her body against his hands. He was sure he would never stop being mesmerised not only by her body, but her mind, her soul, her spirit.

He took a sip of his drink, imagining just how their encounter in the gardens would have ended had they not been interrupted.

"Georg, you must let us know when you will be back in Paris after you return to Salzburg. Your wife is absolutely charming." said Clement, raising his glass to his friend. "Although Mathilde told me she was feeling a little dizzy earlier. I do hope she is ok?"

Georg scratched the back of his neck, attempting to break his reverie before his thoughts presented themselves in a more physical way. "Yes, I think the champagne Mathilde offered her had gotten to her, she isn't used to drinking you see..." he stopped himself from continuing, not wanting to delve into Maria's past or how their relationship came to be. He was not ashamed nor affected by the reaction he had gotten when he explained the beginning of his relationship with Maria. Rather, he felt that this just was not the time to discuss his personal life in this particular setting.

"The champagne _Mathilde _gave her?" questioned Clement, raising an eyebrow. "I'm surprised that it would affect her if she were drinking from Mathilde's bottle."

Georg furrowed his brow in confusion "how so, Clement? As I said, she really doesn't drink that much."

Clement only chuckled as he pulled Georg closer to him to whisper something in his ear...

* * *

After the party had concluded, the couple had bid their farewells and got into the car that was waiting for them outside, the car journey back to their suite had been silent, with the two still trying to process the events of that night. Maria was utterly befuddled. Yes, they had become… Adventurous tonight, but their honeymoon so far had been full of surprises and knowing that there were other couples that also shared their passion in adventurous ways was certainly one of them. Every social event that she had attended, every acquaintance of Georg's that she had met during those events all had a common ability. The ability to remain composed, appropriate, and effortlessly demonstrated the art of maintaining social etiquette.

Until now of course.

Her reverie was broken by the sound of her husband attempting to stifle a laugh that was fighting relentlessly to be released. "Georg? What's so funny?".

That was all she had to ask as Georg now let his laugh escape him, and he threw his head back, no longer trying to restrain himself.

"Well isn't it obvious?" he asked, looking to her to find no hint of humour in her eyes which only made him chuckle louder. "Oh Maria, just look at us! Sneaking away like a couple of teenagers thinking we were being clever. I think the term 'backfired' is more than fitting for the predicament we found ourselves in. I hardly thought Clement and Mathilde had it in them!" His laughter starting to die down by this point, he raised his hand to her hair, stroking the golden strands in an attempt to put her at ease but if he ad to be honest with himself, there was something about her embarrassment that amused and even aroused him. His wife, who had shown him since his engagement that she was not a timid, fearful woman. She was a temptress, feisty and a keen learner. She had even taught him things that he had not even known had existed inside him and proved to him time and time again that she was an equally passionate lover. Even if she would not admit it herself, he had ascertained that she was more than capable of seducing him to the point of insanity.

"Well I'm glad you found it funny. I was mortified."

"Mortified? We were not caught, we got away with it. Surely you find it at least a little humorous?"

"That's easy for you to say, you weren't the one who had their dress halfway down their body!" she shot back at him. She could not deny that she was slightly irritated at him. After all, none of his clothing was missing, so even if they had been discovered, at least _his_ dignity would be intact.

Georg only rolled his eyes at the petulance in her voice that she made no effort to conceal. "May I remind you, that you were a more than willing participant?" he gave her a sideways glace before leaning in closer to whisper into her ear "in fact, if my memory serves me correctly, the sounds of your heavenly moans tell me that you were positively _aching _for more?" he leant back in his seat to his original position, winking at her. Wary of the driver in the front who could much too easily overhear their conversation, he kept his voice at a whisper, though he didn't not attempt to hide the heavy enticing edge to his voice "besides, are you trying to tell me that when we were on the terrace, that you had no intention of seducing me? You may think that you are an innocent party in this my darling Fraulein, but the truth is - you know _exactly _how your actions affect me."

Maria could only sigh and cast her eyes upward. As irritated as she was feeling, she knew that he was correct. She also knew how her husband would respond to her incredibly bold actions on the terrace, but she did not count on the fact that they would find themselves almost at the point of no return in the supposed safety of the dense gardens. At that moment, Maria came to another realisation. Did her Captain actually _enjoy_ the threat of being caught? In fact, did _she _enjoy that too? She couldn't deny the flicker of electricity that flew through her body at the very notion. Since their first kiss, Georg had awakened something unfamiliar in her, and continued to do so up until now. She had discovered things about him - and herself that had never believed were even possible. But this... this was sure to be the most unexpected discovery to date. Just as Maria opened her mouth to speak, the pair had reached their destination.

"Hmm.. It seems you have been saved by the bell, Maria" teased Georg as he got out of the car to open Maria's door for her. As he took her hand to help her out of the car, he failed to notice the small smile that had crept onto her face. Little did he know that Maria had completely rid herself of the irritation and embarrassment that consumed her only a moment ago. Instead, a familiar feeling of arousal had once again come over her. If Georg insisted that she were some sort of mistress of seduction, then she would gladly oblige to showing him how correct he was.

It just so happened in that moment that she had came up with the perfect idea of how to prove it to him.

The game was on again.

* * *

I know this chapter wasn't as steamy as the others, but then again, this chapter was not even one I had originally planned to write. I do hope you enjoyed anyway.

It looks like Maria and Georg's fun isn't quite over yet!

If you would be so kind, do let me know your thoughts. As always, they mean the world! Thank you, I hope you are all keeping safe and well.

Charlotte x


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**:_ Apologies for the delay with this update but I hope I did the characters justice in this chapter. This is a **strong M** this time... At last! Please do enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Please see chapter one._

**Chapter**** Five**

* * *

_"Hmm.. It seems you have been saved by the bell, Maria" teased Georg as he got out of the car to open Maria's door for her. As he took her hand to help her out of the car, he failed to notice the small smile that had crept onto her face. Little did he know that Maria had completely rid herself of the irritation and embarrassment that consumed her only a moment ago. Instead, a familiar feeling of arousal had once again come over her. If Georg insisted that she was some sort of mistress of seduction, then she would gladly oblige to showing him how correct he was._

_It just so happened in that moment that she had come up with the perfect idea of how to prove it to him._

_The game was on again._

* * *

It was only the soft clicks of heels that filled the reception area of The Hotel Britanique, for there was not a single soul present apart from the two of them. Although she was three weeks into her honeymoon, she was certain that the sights, the city itself nor the hotel they stayed in was not something she would become accustomed to. She cast a sideways glance at her husband, walking casually beside her to admire his noble profile. She could not, hand on heart, think of anybody that could possibly as handsome as him. No, she was sure she would never become accustomed to _him_ either.

As they crossed the reception floor to make their way towards the lift, Maria's plan had left her practically buzzing with excitement. The party had been a bit of a whirlwind of emotions and feelings that night; nervousness, embarrassment, irritation… _Arousal, intoxication, pleasure_. They had all left Maria's mind whirling, but Georg's teasing in the car journey home had riled up another trait of hers: determination.

As they approached the hotel porter, Georg gave excused him and waited as Maria entered the lift. She turned and watched Georg enter, but as he turned to press the button leading to their suite, Maria grabbed his wrist without thinking. He would not ruin her plan already.

"Maria? What an earth are you doing? Is something wrong?" he scoffed and looked at her with a contorted face of confusion. However, as soon as his eyes met hers, he knew that there was most certainly nothing wrong whatsoever. He had seen that look multiple times before…

Her eyes were positively sparkling with desire, her mouth was slightly agape, her chest was rapidly rising and falling and her cheeks had turned a shade of pink that he swear he would never grow tired of seeing.

"Not at all Captain" she eventually replied "however, I thought I should notify you of the delay and short detour that we'll be having before returning to our room". She tried her upmost hardest to keep her composure in check, and she had succeeded, until she saw him raise his eyebrow and gave a low chuckle at the forced formality in her tone of voice.

"Oh, is that so, Fraulein? And where, may I ask, would be the cause of such a delay?". He expected her to reply, instead however, Maria moved his wrist out of the way and hurriedly pressed every floor number available before slowly backing up to the wall of the lift and waiting for the doors to close, eagerly awaiting her cue.

No sooner than the doors drew shut with a click, Maria fled to him and crashed her lips against his, moving eagerly against him. He responded instantly, grabbing her hips, and pressing her into him, ensuring that there was not one inch where he was not met with the sensation of her body against him.

They moved their lips hastily against one another, the urgency not lost on either of them. Kissing was not enough this time, nowhere near in fact. With an impatient groan, Georg moved his lips down to her collarbone as his fingers made quick work with the zip of her dress. It turned out that the practice he had out in the gardens earlier had proved to have helped him a great deal with this particular task, as within a second, her dress was undone and her breasts were freed from the confines of the garment. Hands moved eagerly over each other's bodies, mingled moans and panted breaths invaded the lift, and heart rates were pulsing.

"Oh, how I've needed you" moaned Georg in between kisses. She smiled into another long kiss, of course it had only been two nights ago that they had last made love to one another. She knew that he didn't mean that he had been left without intimacy with her, she knew he meant something entirely different.

Their museum visit had revealed that.

* * *

Georg had booked for them to visit an exhibition at Musee d'Orsay in Paris, a thrill for Maria. She had never had the opportunity to visit an art gallery in her life! Georg could not keep the smile from his face as he watched her wonder from one piece of artwork to the next with such awe on her face. He watched as she enthusiastically made her way to a painting and turn to him so that he could give her some information regarding the piece. He followed closely behind and observed her as she reached one painting in particular that seemed to have caught her attention more than any other. He watched as she studied the painting closely, gently cocking her head to the side as she did so. Another smile tugged at Georg's lips.

He had most certainly seen this painting before.

"I do believe that's an illustration by Édouard-Henri Avril, and a rather erotic one at that" whispered Georg, causing Maria to jump out of her skin. Maria sighed inwardly as she felt the heat rapidly rise her neck before it spread across her face. Why did he always have a way of being able to startle her? Or more specifically, catch her out. She had completely forgotten that he was following behind her, she had hoped he had been distracted elsewhere, whilst she allowed _herself_ to be distracted what had caught her attention so deeply.

She merely nodded without taking her eyes from the sight in front of her. The image was of two nude lovers, the man was splayed out on the bed whilst the dark-haired woman's head ducked between his legs. Intuitively, she cocked her head the other side. Maria may have been naïve, but she was certainly not an idiot. She knew what that act was, but she marvelled at how unashamedly tasteful it was. She of course knew that pleasure could be given and received in this way, Georg had told her of how one could be pleasured with not only the hands, but she was still yet to be shown. Theory was all well and good, but practise – that was another situation entirely.

"I wonder…" she trailed off, clearly thinking out loud.

"Wonder what, darling?"

"If you would enjoy it as much as I do… When you pleasure me in that way."

Georg's nose was nestled in a programme he had been carrying around with him. But after her deceleration, that same item had fallen from his hands as his eyes blew wide. His mouth was suddenly dry, and his trousers had become instantaneously restrictive.

"Oh, Maria" the strangled whisper that escaped this throat was barely perceptible. "You have _no_ idea".

Her eyes hadn't met his, she didn't even turn to acknowledge him. He wondered if she even realised that she had spoken aloud. Was she dealing with an interior conversation? Did she think that his response was only a figment of her imagination? He didn't know, he didn't care if he had to be honest with himself. The fact that she even broached the subject placed imagery in his head that would threaten to plague his dreams for many, many years.

She didn't reply, her eyes too transfixed with the image of her and her Captain that seamlessly replaced the two lovers in the painting. She drew involuntary sharp intake of breath at the sight. Did she actually have the nerve to take control of their lovemaking? Georg had done so up to this point. Cautiously making love to her slowly, tenderly. She had no complaints of course, she was never left dissatisfied. On the contrary, she repeatedly reached new, greater heights of ecstasy whenever they were intimate. He always made her feel wanted, loved, cherished, like she was the most precious thing on God's green earth, but she wanted to shake the perception he seemed to have of her as though she was made of glass. The perception that she was as pure as the mountain snow. She wanted to be confident, she wanted to be seductive.

She wanted to be a temptress.

* * *

That confidence to be a temptress had not reached her that night, but _this _night was different. This night, all inhibitions were lost on her. She had been tormenting herself relentlessly tonight, Georg had been mercilessly teasing her, albeit playfully, and their display of affection at the party had left her excruciatingly aroused.

She threw her head back as Georg's mouth reached her collarbone before moving lower to the valley between her breasts. He pushed her pert breasts together and slowly, licked between where they met. His thumbs stroking and teasing the pink pebbles as he did so. The blood pounding in her ears made her entirely unaware of the bell, signalling that they had reached their floor. Luckily Georg had, and he peered out of the doors once they had opened, checking to see if the coast was clear.

"Not a soul in sight, Maria. Come on"

"What!?" she exclaimed and looked at him doubting his sanity. There she was, in a lift of all places with her breasts completely exposed.

"Come on, we're just across the hall from here. Run"

And so she did, luckily Georg had unlocked the door in record time and they went stumbling into their suite.

No sooner than the door closed behind them, his lips were on her neck, eagerly moving his hands up and down the sides of her body. Once his hands reached her hips, he turned her around and the sight that greeted her was her reflection in a large floor length mirror beside the bay window. Upon seeing herself in the reflection, she gathered all of the strength and confidence she has gained that night, and turned in her lovers arms.

As he went to kiss her again, she stopped him, grabbing his shoulders.

She shook her head slowly whilst a barely perceptible smile tugged at her lips. "Oh no Georg, I _need_ to be in control of at least something tonight." she almost pleaded despite herself, not at him but at herself. She was making a plea to herself to do what she always hoped she'd have the confidence to do.

To be the temptress.

He stared at her stunned, panting heavily, his mouth agape at her low yet soft voice. He would give her anything, everything she wanted. She was his to do with as she pleased. He felt her hands gently nudge him backwards through the sitting room of their suite until his ankles met the large arm chair. A final nudge from her sent him falling into the comfort of it, his eyes never leaving hers. He watched as she knelt before him, pushing his knees apart. Her hands, shaking with anticipation slowly made their way up his ankles, his shins, up to his thighs, giving them a firm squeeze before the reached his belt. She watched his reaction as she did so, letting her hands linger until he muttered the words she so desperately needed to hear.

"Please, Maria. _Please!_" he cried breathlessly.

That was all she needed to commence her task.

She pulled at the leather strap of his belt through the loop and released the needle through the hole before tugging at his trousers. He lifted his hips in the air, allowing her access to pull them down completely along with his undergarments, releasing each foot as she did so. She looked up at him again through the dimly-lit room to meet his eyes, black as night.

"Maria" he moaned with strangled breath "I need.."

"Need what? Please, I need to hear you say it" he had done this to hear so many times, made her ask him for exactly what she wanted - needed him to do. Although her demeanour appeared as serious and confident, she was buzzing with excitement, nerves.. Arousal, the ache between at the apex of her legs threatening to make her lose herself and let him take her yet again but she kept still, and held her ground.

"Your mouth.. Around me"

"Oh no Georg" she whispered as she started to move her head to kiss his thigh, "good things with come to those to wait." she dragged her wet mouth along the inside of his thighs, lingering just before the base of his member before neglecting it completely and moving to the other side.

The brush of her soft hair against his solid pillar made him involuntarily jolt. The anticipation was agonising but he concluded that if this was the result of the teasing that he had been subjecting her to. Then he already couldn't wait for the next time.

Achingly slowly, she brushed her tongue to the apex of his thighs before she gently stroked her tongue along the base of his shaft. She felt him writhe at her movements, sending a surge of womanly pride straight through her. Taking his penis in the hand, she stroked her tongue up the length of it until she reached the tip before guiding him into the warmth of her mouth.

The pleasure that soared through him at the relief of finally being sheathed by her mouth made him jolt, he slammed his hands down on the armrests of the chair, gripping the sides with such strength until his knuckles turned white. The heat and wetness of her mouth caressed every inch of his manhood paired with her tongue swirling, flicking against the head of him threatened to be his premature undoing. He couldn't keep the inevitable cascade of pleasure from happening. He tried, by _God_ he tried. The attempt of thinking of something, anything to distract him from his beautiful wife from pleasuring him in the most intimate way was futile. He even tried to think of Maria, who back then was not even his, in her wimple, carelessly disobeying his orders and defying him but if anything, it only made his pleasure even greater. He would be ashamed to admit it to anyone, but dreams of her had plagued him since the very day she had arrived. The coy smiles she gave unknowingly and the titillating banter they shared frequently resulted in the most salacious dreams imaginable. If he thought those dreams were erotic, they were _nothing _compared to the sight before him.

Looking down at her caressing him with her mouth, drawing sensations from him that were indescribable was one of the most erotic thing he had ever seen. At the bottom of his spine, he felt that familiar pressure building, threatening to burst at any second. He was in danger - she was in danger. They had made love enough times to know what would happen once he reached the point of no return, and it was coming fast.

Still, she carried on, licking, stroking. He had to warn her that he was getting to the point of no return, but she felt exquisite.

"Maria" he strangled. No response from her, except for the gentle hum that left her mouth that vibrated through his whole being. "Maria!" he cried, in a louder, more authoritative tone that he hadn't intended. It seemed to work however, for she stopped her ministrations and looked up at him smiling sweetly, as though she had not just threatened to be his undoing with just seconds left to spare.

"Did I do something wrong?" she raised an eyebrow at him. They both knew that there was _nothing _wrong with what she was doing at all. Quite the opposite in fact.

"Oh, absolutely not my darling. But I do not want this to end, not at all" he replied, completely breathless.

She stood but went to sit in his lap, her legs parted to anchor herself on top of him, and without any warning, she sheathed him fully with her body.

Their mangled moans filled the room once they were joined. If Georg thought he was safe when Maria stopped, then he was mistaken. Maria began to shift her hips, bucking against him with frantic urgency and need, revelling in the friction of him inside her. There was a newly feeling too, more than the boldness and confidence that she felt. The moisture from her wet heat had pooled around the area where they were joined. A tiny bundle of nerve endings, pulsating, pressure building to the greatest heights. She was grinding against him. Faster, harder. The white light of an orgasm beginning to grow brighter and brighter.

He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to ruin her climax. He strained to make himself keep holding on, to not let the waves crash over him too soon. If he held out for just a minute longer, he would be safe.

She groaned in both pleasure and frustration, making love in the arm chair would not do at all. She was desperate for access that was not granted by the confines. There was only one place to go. Suddenly, Maria stopped. She stood and took his hands in hers, pulling him up off of the chair. For a panic-stricken moment he thought that he had been foolish to stop her before, but once her lips landed on hers, he realised that she was not quite done with him yet.

"The bed" she murmured through their kisses, and she led him, still kissing. They were almost dancing through the sitting room clumsily, desperately making their way to the bedroom, but Georg was not a patient man, and he lifted Maria clean off her feet and practically sprinted to the bed.

He toppled over, with the weight of Maria landing on top of him. His wife was on a mission, and before he could even conjure up a single coherent thought she was moving against him again. She was able to move into a position that allowed her the greatest access to the tiny preview of pleasure that she had just experienced. She began bucking against him again, the slick, warm friction entirely too impossible to resist. She grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. She was in control of her own pleasure, and they both basked in it.

Suddenly, she cried out. The waves crashed over her, every synapse of her brain buzzed with an intensity that was so euphoric that she hardly heard herself. Georg certainly heard her though and felt her walls tighten around him, leading to his own release, he was right behind her. Every part of their teasing and intimacy in Clements gardens had led to such an erotic, primitive sensation of relief that it flooded every part of his body.

She collapsed onto him, spent yet completely content with blissful relief. She had never felt so liberated, so womanly. She _was _the seductress, she _was_ the temptress. Their game was completely forgotten, they had both won. He was hers, and she his.

His wife.

* * *

They lay tangled in a tangle of limbs and bed sheets, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, waiting for their panted breaths to die down and for their heart rates to slow into a steady rhythm. Her head was on his chest, with her arm draped across him and one of her slender legs casually lolled over his, a familiar custom she had discovered that she loved to do at a time such as this. She sighed with content as Georg turned his head to face her.

"Well, well, well my Fraulein. What did I do to deserve that?" he asked with a devilish smile, his voice still husky with desire.

She thought for a second before replying, words lost on her for a moment. "Well... Let's just say, our little game of seduction simply had to come to a head at some point." She giggled when Georg rose an eyebrow at her, smirking at her apparent pride at 'winning' said game.

"If that is what to expect from your well-known competitive streak that you possess, then I will gladly let you win _any_ game we may play from now on" he playfully tapped her on the tip of her nose. An act of endearment he displayed whenever they were alone. "But tell me, what was it that made you so… _Determined_ my dear? Tonight, of all nights".

She knew what he was referring to. Over the past few days, her boldness had become more frequent and her confidence was becoming stronger, but this was the first time she had really acted on it and took control of their lovemaking.

Maria stifled a yawn as the feeling of sleepiness started to take over her. "Oh, I don't know really", she sighed again, rubbing her eyes with the pad of her thumb "maybe it was the party, or the champagne that Mathilde gave me, or was it wine in fact? I'm not sure" she pouted her lips to one side and rolled her eyes, attempting to recall the night's events. "Yes" she concluded, "it must have been the wine".

"Oh, undoubtedly the wine" he chuckled, nodding firmly, not wholly persuaded by her reasoning. As he turned back to her, he realised that her eyes were closed and her deep, yet soft breaths told him that sleep had eventually caught up with her. He reached to brush away a few strands of hair that fallen on her forehead and smiled tenderly at the sight before him.

It had crossed his mind to tell her, but seeing her now, peacefully dreaming away the last few hours on the early hours of the morning made him realise that he simply couldn't. He silently chuckled to himself, remembering what Clement has whispered in his ear earlier.

_Undoubtedly__ the wine indeed_ he thought to himself. He would let her believe that for as long as they lived. He smiled again to himself at the wonder that was his wife, his equal, the woman that would keep on surprising him for the rest of his life without knowing the small detail:

Mathilde's champagne was _not_ alcoholic.

* * *

_I'm not sure if that was a bit of a lame ending but I thought that it would be fun if Maria could hide under the pretence of being intoxicated (I know I have before haha) when in fact, that confidence was inside of her all along. Anyway, thank you for all of the lovely messages, reviews, favourites, follows etc. Finally of course, thank you for reading in the first place and joining me on this journey with them._

_Take care of yourselves, stay safe and well._

_Charlotte x_


End file.
